Doom of the Brutal Man
by badmotherforker1
Summary: Experiment on UAC Research Laboratory went wrong! See the horrible faces of demon war and experience the mental horribleness that the main hero should go though.


Doom of the Brutal Man

 _ **Chapter 1: Beggining of end**_

Henry Robbinson, who was a security guy of the "DOOM" Squad at the UAC Research Labarotory was working with his friends Jim and Morry on a new portal techonology. Friends called him the "Brutal Man" becaus ehe was so brutal, that he could rip a melon with his hand. By the time portal technology was at prototype, UAC main person got to Henry and said to him "You need to use the prototype, because we need to get into Hell to get resources fast."

Henry answered: "No, it will die us if the demons come inside our world!"

UAC-man didnt care and shouted: "I'LL FIRE YOU DUMBASS, WE NEED THE RESOURCES FASTEST!"

Henry did not have choices.

He told to Jim and Morry that they need to use the prototype portal to Hell. They were upset. But they don't have choices.  
They pressed the button code "2340" and launched the prototype and opened the portal to hell. Main UAC-man was happy, and throwed the Morry inside the portla.  
Henry shouted: "No Boss, why did you do that so bad!?"

UAC-man was: "Wait"

They waited.

After they had waited Morry heard strange noices...

Jim said loudly: "Morry run away, it's the demons~"

But he was interupted and Morry was cut in half by an Imp.

Jim and Henry said: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then by some strange miracle more demons appereade and started getting out of portal!

"Jim run away fast!" - Henry said.

Jim ranned fast but at the next corridor he encounted the Pink Demon and he ate him alive.

He was alone and sad.

He ran fast though the complex being angered because of the loss of his friends. Then he hided in a vent shaft and that worked and no demons saw him.

"ARGHHHHHH MY FRIENDS! THIS UAC FUCKER AND THOSE DEMONS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE!" - Henry was shouting at himself.

He was so angry that he wasn't "Henry" anymore... He really was the Brutal Man as the friends said.

Then he fell asleep to get a plan to destroy the hell and kill UAC.

 _ **Chapter 2: Brutal**_

He woke up by a strange noice. "HHHHeeee" - The Voice said.

"The Demon! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" - Brutal Man loudly shouted.

He got out of his vent bed and found an Imp and shot him in his head multiple times until his brain turned into blended bananas. Then Brutal Man got all his supplies and ran into the Research Laboratory. Corridor by Corridor he blended the Imps and zombies heads with his trusty pistol and hands. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4... 15.. 94.. He lost count of how many persons zombires he killed...

He beleived it was all in cause of his dead friends and the ruined UAC facility.

In the Reactor Core of the Laboratory he got a double shotgun... Suddenly the walls blew up and the corpes of Jim and Morry stayed alive!

"Jims? Morry? You alive?!" - Brutal Man said

"YOU LEFT US TO KILL!" - they answered.

Then they started throwing fireballs at him. He evaded them and thought to himself "There is a way to stop this bad thing and revive them!"

ABut he could not.

Then he cried and shot them point blank at them.

Brutal Man was sad and angry even more.

"NO I DON'T NEED LIVE NOW! THE EVILS THEY KILL THEM AND THEY TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING KILLER!"- Brutal Man louded.

But he couldn't stop what he started. The demons should die.

For all that they was done.

So he went deeper into his doom. The Portal Complex.

 _ **Chapter 3: No Values**_

He finally arived at the demon scene Portal Complex.

Demons said: "Oh crap, it's the Brutal Man! He killed our!"

Then Brutal Man proceeded to destroy every demon he saw with his trusty new shotgun. The blood went over the walls and gibs, and the whole place was exploded.

But as the portal was opened more and more demons went into the Complex.

"ARGH I can't take this anymore!" - he said.

So he went into the portal himself.

"Welcome to Hell.. We've been waitend for you" - Some familiar voice said to him.

"Who.. Whi are you?!" - Brutal Man said.

" You will see." - Voice said.

Brutal Man proceeded next into the corridors of Hell. There were no demons. Only the corpres of the poor UAC people. Then he entered the main room:

It was all decorated with gibs and blood of the people, and the flesh planties.

"No..This can't be real. How many he killed allt his time?" - Brital Man said.

Then the secret big door opened and the Spider Mastermind UAC-man apperead.

"Hello, my friedn Henry. Time to destroy!" - Spider sayed.

"SHIT IT'S THE FUCKING UAC-MAN! YOU BETRAYED US AND THE FACILITY!" - Brutal Man shoutes.

Then the big battle started, and out of nowhere BFG-9000 apperead.

Brutal Man grabbed it and shot it 2 times and the Spider gibbed.

"You.. motherfucker... i wanted to destroy the world and you didn't help me do that! How you even are a Brutal Man?!" - Giblets said.

Brutal Man didn't hear him and went into the portal to surface as the Hell was destroying.

At the surface all the demons mysteriosly dissapeared and the facility was clean.

Brutal Man was sick of this and went away from the facility.

 ** _What happened to him later? Noone knows. The only thing we can be sure, is that he helped the Earth very much. (For a time.)_**


End file.
